Never Say Never
by CalliopeArizonaRobbinsTorres
Summary: A Highschool AU about Callie and Arizona and their journey. Callie has a little one but will that stop them?Summary isn't that good lol...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sooo guys I have never written a Calzona story but i read a lot of them so I thought I would try my hand at it! Please Review and enjoy!

I had never seen anything like her in my entire life…She was the reason that I chose to wake up every day and let my self live through the day to the night, then do it all over again.

I may have been in high school, but that never changed anything. Sure sometimes I wished that things had happened different and Sophia hadn't entered my life until I was a little older, more mature, or you know, outta high school. But that didn't matter to me because she was still my world.

It was the start of my senior year and I had been slowly trying to get myself back into the habit of school. It was going to be hard to leave Sophia alone for 8 hours a day but I still have to finish school. I pretty much don't have any friends left except for Mark Sloan and Addison montgomery, everyone else left when they found out that I was pregnant. All that I wanted was to be able to be a normal teenager with friends and a life. I figured that I could just add Sophia into that mis and call it good…. Yeah right…

I woke up that morning and got myself and Sophia fed and dressed for the day. I loaded her up into my SUV and drove off to the day care that I had chose for her to attend while I was in school. It was hard leaving her even though I knew that I could come and see her for lunch everyday. I had gotten used to having her around. When I arrived at school I notched a new car in the parking lot. Great. Another kid to make fun of me and chastasize me just because I had a baby in junior year.

"Hey Mark, How was your summer man." I said as I passed my best guy friend in the entire world.

"Ahhhhh Torres… my main lady!" he exclaimed hopefully.

"Nice Mark… You know i don't even swing that way… haha" I laughed as I punched him in the arm.

"Well you can't blame a guy for trying man."

I continued walking into the school slowly as I was in no real hurry to see anyone aside from Addison. As i was walking I all of the sudden was slammed into by possibly the most gorgeous girl on this planet.

"Woah woah what's going on here" I asked still staring into the depths of her beautiful eyes.

"Hi, Im Arizona, sorry I ran into you, I had to get away from my brother!"

Oh was this year going to be interesting,


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So here is chapter 2... Thanks for the Reviews!

Once I was able to get myself stood up and balanced, I realized that the blonde had already run off in pursuit of whoever she was chasing. WOW she was smoking hot…. wait Callie what are you thinking.. she probably doesn't even like girls and aside from that, you have only know her for all of 45 seconds!

"Hey Cals who was that who knocked you over?" Addison asked curiously, finally catching up with her best friend.

"It was the new girl I think…hmmmmmm" I replied slowly, thinking about what had just happened.

"Well she was pretty hyper if you ask me," Addison said annoyingly

"I think that she is pretty great… I mean from what I saw you know… her knocking me over and then bolting as soon as she got up…" I said sarcastically. With that I headed off to my first class of the day, which happened to be chemistry with Ms. Collins.

**ARIZONAS POV**.

I was still in shock from running in to that girl in the hall way while I was chasing Timothy down the hallway. Its the same thing it always is… about every 18 months or so we have to uproot our lives and move to a new place for my dads job. Typical life of a military brat you know. Hopefully this time will be different, Dad says that I should be able to finish my senior year here with Tim. Oh Tim is my twin brother and bestest friend in the entire world. we always rely on each other for everything, most people wouldn't even believe that we were related except that we look almost identical.

"Hey Zona whats keeping you up there girl," Asked Tim.

"Nothing just thinking about life… haha lets just get to class. Lets see…..I have Chemistry With one Ms. Collins first what about you?" I asked hoping we had the same.

"I have technology with Mr. Reynolds first.. damn sorry Zona looks like we only have Trig together after lunch." Tim said looking at our schedules.

" Ehhh it's ok Tim I'm used to being the new kid anyways… see ya." With that I ran in the direction of the chemistry hall. As I found the room I saw a group of girls outside talking about something. The only thing that I caught was something about Callie and being a slut. Im not gonna jump to conclusions, I know that if you hate the in crowd, they hate you to. Walking into the room i noticed that Callie was sitting in the dry back at a table all by herself. The rest of the tables seemed to be full so I was hoping that I would get to sit next to her so I could get to know her a little better. I walked up to the teacher and handed her my slip that told her I was in the right place.

"Have a seat in the back at that table, sorry thats the last one we have. And hey welcome to the school Im Ms. Collins." I shook her hand and walked back totable that i was assigned.

"Hey you its nice to see you again, standing this time," Callie said with a smirk.

"Yeah sorry about that this morning I just wanted to catch up with my brother before he ran to class. Im Arizona Robbins, its nice to meet you."

"Well thank you nice to meet you to" Callie replied. We both settled into the desk and chatted idly while role was called. all of the sudden I heard the teacher call out a Calliope Torres. Hmmm, so her name is Calliope, that rolls off the tounge really nicely…. I like that. I heard an andry Callie say under her breath

"Its Callie."


	3. Chapter 3

General POV

The girls had been hanging out more and more over the next week. Callie had yet to share Sophia with Arizona mostly because she wanted to keep her to herself for now. Though it was becoming increasingly hard for her to find excuses for Arizona not to come to her house. Arizona started to realize that Callie was keeping something from her but decided that she should allow her to have her own life.

CALLIES POV 

I was hanging out with Arizona at her house on Friday night. We had hung out a little every day this week. I was beginning to feel like we were getting really close, and I really liked having her as friend. I was worried about telling Arizona about Sophia, she seemed more like a party and chill girl than someone who wanted to be pulled down by a baby.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Arizona asked sweetly.

"I was just thinking about life… and you…"I replied hoping she caught on to the flirting.

"Oh were you now… Well maybe I was thinking about you to" she said seductively. Just as soon as she said that, my phone went off, alerting me that I had a text message waiting for me. When I checked my phone I saw that it was my sister telling me that she needed me home because she had a date. She had been watching Sophia for me after school this week so that I could hang out with Arizona.

" Ummm, look Arizona I'm sorry but I have to go home for the night… Hang tomarrow maybe?" I asked hoping se wouldn't be busy.

"Sure Calliope, Ill text you… k?" I agreed and threw all of my stuff into my bag really fast and ran out the door.

ARIZONAS POV

As soon as Callie left I asked my mom if I could take Callie with me to the zoo tomorrow. Just as I suspected she had no problem with it. I walked upstairs to shoot her a text seeing if she wanted to go with me. Once the text sent, I realized that Callie had dropped her phone on the floor of my room. I picked it up, noticing that there was a text. Thought it might be callie texting me from another phone to tell me that she left hers. I open the text,

_Hey Callie can you please Hurry up! I am late and Sophia Is getting really fussy… Aria_

Hmm that's strange, She said she only had one sister… Maybe they are babysitting. I decided to take Callie her phone so that she would have it. I drove over and went up to the door. I heard a baby screaming and Callie saying, Shhh Sophia mommas here.

I knocked on the door, when it opened I saw a frazzled Callie almost in tear.

"Arizona, what are you doing here."


End file.
